


All Hail The King

by melaninmilkshake



Series: Erotic Fillers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, No Tentacle Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaninmilkshake/pseuds/melaninmilkshake
Summary: The King of Demons has caught a creature that is known for it's sexual prowess. And he's needy
Series: Erotic Fillers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748779
Kudos: 6





	All Hail The King

_The reader is being held captive by the King of Demons, who gets a little needy._

I sit on the bed, bored out of my mind. I've been put here with nothing to do. The door is locked from the outside, and everything that enables me to open the window is made of a substance that will hurt me, obsidian. I let out a roar of annoyance and roll off my bed, thinking. He never said I couldn't use magic, he just said I couldn't leave.

I use my magic to change the color of the walls and ceiling. When I see that it works, I get to work on this 50x50 jail cell of a "living quarters."

After about two hours, my room is a little less unbearable. I'm extremely tired, though. I sit on my bed to read a book, and there's a knock on the door.

Standing there is a petite little woman, probably in her sixties with her silver hair pulled back in a long braid-bun.

"The king orders that you report to his chambers immediately." I roll my eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. He seemed quite adamant that you came." I shrug.

"Alright, alright." She takes me to his room, which is the biggest.

Somebody's overcompensating for something...

She knocks on the door and it opens, but there is no one there. She pushes me into the room and closes the door, extremely fast for such a small woman. Damn, she's strong. I stumble in and look around. It's dark. That's usually fine because I can see clearly in the dark. But no, it's vantablack dark in here. 

I begin panicking because I can't see.

Before I can move, something latches on to my arm, cutting through my sweatshirt. I cry out in pain. Another one grabs my other arm. I try to get out, but I can't deal with the extreme pain of struggling. As I lie on the cold floor moaning in pain, light fills the room. There stands Otenyeurisc, in all his hooded glory.

"Your pain, it strengthens me. Looks like not all bakshir are creatures of darkness because you don't seem to be enjoying it." I can't say anything; I can barely think. My skin is still being cut by this... this... I look down to see what it is. My eyes widen.

It's Darkniss. Pure "evil" that you can touch.

Once I come to that realization, it seems to hurt more. I whimper in pain as more tendrils appear and wrap around my legs and wrists. He takes a deep breath, and I swear he's smiling.

"Your blood smells quite nice. Might I have a taste?" I attempt to scoot away, but the Darkniss drags me in his direction. I writhe in agony.

"K-Kill me! But don't touch me!" I scream as one of his red hands reaches for my ankle.

"But that'd be such a waste."

"Don't touch me, you disgusting beast!" I scream, tears threatening to fall down my face. He chuckles and removes his hood.

For the love of the Earthly God, why do the evil beings always have to be so beautiful? The skin on his face is red as well, and his hair is black. His eyes are red, and his lips are mahogany.

He grins, flashing bright white teeth at me.

"Not so disgusting now, am I darling?" He's mesmerizing.

"N-No."

"That's what I thought." He licks his lips, his long black tongue reminding me of a snake. "Now where we? Ah, yes, I remember." He grabs my ankle and begins to lap at my blood, that rough snake peaking out. As he licks me, I can't help but imagine that snake slithering up into my loins and pleasuring me.\

"You taste so good, my darling." He says, pulling away and just looking at me with those sinfully dark red eyes. Like fresh blood. "If you want me to pleasure you, I can do that, since you seem to be trying so hard to hide it." My thighs were rubbing together without my control, and I mentally cursed myself.

"Don't use such language, little kitten."

"How-"

"From the moment the Darkniss touched you, I could hear your every thought." Oh, no...

"Oh yes. I can see all of the fantasies in your head, and my, my, I'm impressed with how dirty you are." I can feel him going through my head, a tentacle of darkness searing my brain and flipping through my dirty thoughts like a drawer full of file folders. I try to put up a wall and keep him out, but the pain is weakening my will to resist. I know that if I do what he wants, the pain will immediately cease.

It's so tempting...

He's so goddamn tempting...

It would be so easy...

I feel my resolve slipping with every beat of my lustful heart.

"That's it," He croons in my ear. He grins at me and grabs some of the Darkniss, lifting me to eye height. "Let me pleasure you receive pleasure from you." My feet can't even sense the from up here.

"I-I can't... I'm not supposed to... it's wrong-" He kisses me, shutting me up. His mouth moves against mine, pressing hard, ensuring swollen lips and an improper train of thought. I'm still bound, but I want to touch him. I wiggle in my bindings, and they burn me. Not enough to hurt, but to show me that he's still in control. Of this, of everything.

"Please release me," I whimper as he totes me over to the bed as though I weigh nothing. I've never seen his body, but I'm sure he's got a little muscle. He lays me on the bed, gently, which is quite uncharacteristic. But I can't let anything down, whether it'd be my Veil or my guard. I'm still tied up and vulnerable. He could snap my neck. Or stab me. Or strangle me. Crack my skull my smacking my head into the wall. He could send a tendril of Darkniss right into my chest, rip out my heart and squeeze while I watched helplessly.

Then the darkest thing pops into my head: He could fuck me, so hard my eyes rolled back. Then he would drink from me. My rapid pulse would push the blood into his mouth, draining my body and strengthening his. Then I would climax, my best and my last.

Oh God, why am I getting so wet over this?

King O doesn't say anything, he just looks at me with a little smirk, probably because he's seen himself in all those fantasies. Then he frowns.

"Is that what you think my body looks like? It does the real one no justice." Then he pulls off his cloak to reveal regular guy clothes. A plain charcoal grey t-shirt that hugs his biceps quite well. A pair of ripped jeans that encircle his big thighs and make my mouth water. Oh shit... Did anyone get a coaster?

He moves to take off his shirt, and I close my eyes.

"Darling, why are you closing your eyes?" Damn my thighs, trying to make a fucking pantie fire with all that rubbing.

"I can't... I can't keep watching or else I might come right here." He chuckles and caresses my lashes, My eyes immediately open, and I have to watch him strip. He pulls off his shirt and my jaw drops. Talk about ripped! The veins in his forearms and hard-cut v-line are doing things to my brain.

He slips off his socks and shoes then approaches the bed. He lays on it, and all the Darkniss disappears.

"Go stand over there, as I did. Let's see how ready you are for me." I go over him to get off the bed, and the heat radiating from him is outrageous. As is the size of his hard-on, which keeps twitching.

"Pull off your sweatshirt." When the fabric is passing over my eyes, I can sense where he's looking. I look down at my shirt and I can't blame; its a crop top so short you can almost see the bottoms of my breasts.

"Come," he says, tapping the space on the floor in front of him with his foot. I do so and he rewards me with a kiss to my stomach. He grips me by sides, thumbs beneath my breasts and the other four fingers stretching towards my back because they're so long, and I am _not_ a small woman. He runs his hands over the dip in my waist, then goes back up, this time taking off my shirt, and staring hungrily at my full, heavy breasts.

"I quite like this color scheme on you." My bra is black with white stitching and bows. Wait till he sees what's under it...

He nips at the exposed skin and I sigh. He slides his hands around to my back and unclasps my be, the undoes the buttons that secure the straps to the cups.

"I like these bras. They're extremely efficient." When he pulls off the bra, his eyes light up like a toddler in a candy store.

"Well, well. I like these too." He's talking about the golden marijuana leaves covering my nipples.

"I will buy you more of these. Then you can walk about the castle." I smile.

"I'd like that."

"Good." He peels them off and pulls my hard nipple into his mouth. I moan quietly and arch towards him. He pleasures the nipple not in his mouth with his free hand, and it drives me insane. My knees are weak and I put my hands on his shoulders. I can feel the muscle under my hands and the way his skin seems to sizzle when coming in contact with mine. He looks up, and I feel as though he's sucking all the air out of me.

"I'm trying so hard to control myself but you're making it so fucking difficult. 

"Control yourself from doing what?"

"Wrecking you. Rearranging your fucking guts. It's demon mating season, and bakshirs are the top genetic pick. And you're here, so... accessible." He lies me on the bed and pulls off my pants. "What I could do to you, it monumentally outweighs your fantasies. It's just not easy to be gentle."

"Then don't," I mumble, reaching for his zipper with one hand and pushing him on his back with the other.

"What?" I pull down his zipper and work on his jeans.

"Don't be gentle. Do I look like a pansy to you?" I slip his pants down, slowly revealing more of his hard, toned body. I finally get back to his hips and I play with the elastic and the bottom that covers his thigh. His bulge looks like a hill betwixt his hips.

"No. You don't look like a pansy. You look like a big girl who would like a long, hard, rough fuck." He pulls off his briefs and I just blink.

_Damn._

He's massive. Like, 10.5 going on 11 inches massive.

But I won't let him get a big head about it. I grab his shaft and move my hands up and down. I go down to the base and lick it like a popsicle from root to tip. I swirl my tongue around the head, preparing to take it. He pushes my head down his length, expecting me to gag, but I'm ready. I relax my throat and breathe through my nose so I can take all of his cock in my throat. I bob up and down, moving up about 3 inches then going down again. I hold his thighs for purchase, glancing up at him every so often. His mouth hangs open and his hands twist the sheets into knots. He twitches and cums in my mouth. I swallow and he sits up, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow," he breaths, "Where did you learn that?" I shrug.

"Practice."

"I couldn't think of a better example of 'practice makes perfect.'" He reaches forward, grabs my neck and pushes me onto the bed. A little gasp of surprise escapes my lips.

"What? You said not to be gentle, plus, I know your secret now: You get off on pain, my little masochist." My eyes go wide. He snaps his fingers and the Darkniss coming creeping onto the bed. It grabs my wrists and ties them to the headboard. It also runs up my thigh, slips beneath the elastic, then travels out of my waistband. The Darkniss lifts, and slices through my panties on both sides. My legs are bound, ankles spread.

He looks hungrily at me, then shakes his head.

"I can't do it, not with you like this. I want a bakshir. I want you truly naked, laying out for me, bare. Drop your Veil for me." I drop my Veils. Multiple, since the true bakshir form has been known to drive some creatures insane. My tail and ears stretch, and I feel a momentary familiar ache in my mouth as my fangs come out.

"Fabulous," he says, licking his lips. The Darkniss pulls my legs farther apart and he runs his tongue from my heat to my clit, applying pressure on the bud of my sex with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, fuck," I moan quietly as my bonds burn me again. "Yes, yes..." He sucks at my clit and slips his middle and cocktail finger inside me. "More, please..." Darkniss wraps my legs and then lays itself over my breasts. It all burns me at once, and my eyes roll back in my head. My hips start to lift, but it yanks me down again. He takes his mouth from my core to come up and bite my nipple. He then runs his tongue over it and repeats his actions on the other one. I writhe uncontrollably beneath him, the heel of his hand grinding into my clit as his fingers curl inside me.

He kisses me hard, and we play tug-of-war with each other's lips. I can taste my blood on his tongue and feel the pleasure rolling through me in waves.

"Kokai... I'm close..." His name slips from my lips and he just stares at me for a moment. He then covers me in that deliciously painful Darkniss and adds another finger. My legs go straight and my toes curl while my body strains to lift despite the restraints, and the burning prolongs my high and makes me see white. My screams are sure to reach the dungeons.

When I come back down, the Darkniss is gone. It's just me, him, and the twitching tree trunk. My tail is shivering, trying to recover from its orgasmic experience. He reaches for my tail and runs his thumb around over the end. I let out a little whimper. He does it again. My jaw goes slack and my eyelids lower.

"Does that feel good, kitten?"

"Yes..."

"Mm. Get on your knees for me. Good girl."

The praise makes my heart swell and my pussy drip.

"This is quite a sight. I think I should paint a mural," He murmurs, grabbing my hips. "You look so good." I wiggle my hips, trying to entice.

"Fuck me, please. Don't be gentle." He lets out a groan. I turn around and look at him. The fire in his eyes has my clit twitching.

"Wreck me," I whisper sensually, making it nearly sound like a moan, but not quite.

He lets out a roar and slams into me and it hurts. It feels like losing my virginity all over again because I've never had sex without my Veil on. But at least the first time it was only a 7. Even though it hurts a little, I'm still enjoying it. The feel of him inside, the feeling of such fullness is foreign and I'm loving it. Something slips over my neck, tightens, and pulls back: a collar with a leash. He pulls it back as he thrusts, me constantly drifting between masochism and asphyxiation. I groan as I get used to him and my nail slice through the sheets.

"Nnnggh." My eyes are slowly rolling back. I feel a sharp sting as he spanks me. "Harder..." I can barely breathe, yet I'm begging for more pain. He hits me again, and my back arches. He changes the angle of his hips and hits my sweet spot. "Oh, fuck!" When he realizes he's found it, he pounds even harder. I know that if I looked, there would be bruises on my cervix. I scream in ecstasy when he rubs my clit and whips me with Darkniss. He pulls me back with the collar, momentarily cutting off my air supply.

"Cum for me, my dirty little princess. Cum all over my cock to show me how much you love it." 

That's all I need to skyrocket. My orgasm is amazing, but it's over too soon. My legs give out, and I sit on my heels, held up only by the leash. It disappears, and I roll over onto my back, to be faced with 11 inches of glistening red marble. Looking at it has me wet all over again.

He's looking at me with so much lust in his eyes, but he's still restraining himself. I open my legs. Nothing. I grunt in frustration. I spread my labia with two fingers, reach down to touch my wetness, then hold my hand out to him. He dips his head and sucks on my fingers, but does nothing more. So I take matters into my own hands. I crawl over and lower myself onto him. I just sit there, looking at him. _He's so big._ Our noses are inches apart, and our chests brush every time we breathe.

"I'm going to move," I say quietly, then put my hands on his shoulders.

"Bounce, little kitty," I lift my hips and sink again. I continue to move at my own pace, using his body to please my own.

He's not having _any_ of it.

"Faster," he growls, brushing his hands on my thighs to get a reaction out of me.

"No," I grunt, still bouncing at my own pace. He lets out a roar of indignation and grabs my ass, claws sinking into the flesh.

"Ah!" I cry, both out of pain and surprise. He holds me and bounces me at his preferred speed. I wrench his hands off and cast a spell to keep them at his sides.

"I said- Kokai!"He grabs one of my ears and is pinching it in a certain spot: My stun zone. I immediately go still, and he pushes me onto my back, then starts pounding into me as his life depended on it. 

"You think you're in control here?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "Well, you aren't. I am." This rapid change in pace has my orgasm coming at me like a car with a cinder block on the accelerator. 

I grip his shoulders and my hands slide down his back, scratching him. I feel the muscles moving beneath my hands. I raise my head and lick the sweat off the space between his neck and shoulder. 

"Bite me," he whispers. I nip him lightly with my front teeth, careful to avoid biting into him with my elongated canines even though I really want to.

"You know both of us didn't think that was good enough. Again." This time I bite him the way I wanted to. I go back to the same spot and sink my teeth into a bulging vein. He moans quietly as I drink from him. It tastes so good, the combination of his sweet blood and salty sweat. I pull back, and my body starts to react in ways it never has before because of all its needs being met at once: both blood and sex.

"Kokai..."

"What's my name, princess, I don't think Chelea heard you." He finds my g-spot and kisses my neck. The neighboring kingdom will hear me now.

"Kokai!" And the speeding car has entered the lake. My orgasm touches every part of my body and he seems to glow as he climaxes, pumping his seed into me.

He pulls out and lays beside me, caressing my body and whispering sweet nothings in my ear as he cleans me off with a cold towel from the nightstand. It looks like he _can_ be gentle.

When he wants to.

_End._

3467 Words.


End file.
